


Charming

by Supermuse95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charmed AU, Dean Needs A Hug, M/M, Mpreg, No charmed characters, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Witch!Adam, winchesters are the power of 3, witch!Dean, witch!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermuse95/pseuds/Supermuse95
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are brought back together by the death of their father John Winchester.They soon find that John has a lot of secrets, one of them being their half brother Adam.The other secret will Change them forever.Will the boys embrace their new lives or are some changes to big to accept.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Semi-charmed kinda life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have been wanting to write for a while. It’s basically charmed but supernatural flavored. There are no charmed characters in this story and you don’t have to know anything about charmed to read this story. 
> 
> Also this is my first story I’m posting ever!! 
> 
> I’ve been reading fics for over 10 years but I never had the backbone to post one of my own stories. That all changes today! Please be kind. 
> 
> Now onto the story, please enjoy! I have no beta right now so please forgive me for any grammatical errors.

The Winchester manor has always been a staple in deans life. It was important to him, he always felt connected to it. Even after his mom died when he was 5 or when Sam moved out for college. Dean knew that this would always be his home, but now...now that dad died… the manor feels...empty. 

•••

Dean sat in the foyer with a stack of papers. Ever since John's death the older Winchester brother has been swimming in paperwork, bills and stress. He couldn’t wait for Sam to get here and use his pre-law brain to help him sort this mess. 

Dean let the paperwork occupy his mind until the stack was cut down by nearly two-thirds.

“Screw it, Sam can do the rest.” Dean said before  
Making his way through the house collecting items into boxes to be stored in either the attic or basement. 

he couldn’t stand the constant reminders of his withering family just laying around like everything was ok. It wasn’t, it isn’t. 

Plus looking around now that the place was completely empty gave him a totally different perspective. 

Dean never realized just how much weird stuff they had strewn around the manor, little bottles of various homemade tonics(their dad was really into homeopathy), beautiful large crystals. Hell Dean even found an engraved spirit board John had given the boys as kids. Like really who gives a 9 and 5 year old a spirit board as a gift? He knew dad was ‘crunchy’ but jeez. 

After filling a few boxes Dean made his way to the attic but of course the heavy wooden door was locked. Which is weird because he was pretty sure none of the doors besides the front door and bathrooms had locks.

“Great.” He got down to try and pick the lock when he heard the front door slam. 

“Dean. You here?” Sam called in a voice a lot deeper than Dean remembers, has it been so long? 

The older brother forgot about the door leaving the boxes there. He figured he’d search for a key or something later. 

Deans ‘little’ brother was in the foyer looking even taller than the last time the two were together. His face had a light layer of scruff and his eyes looked tired. 

“Hey man you finally made it. Only took you 3days.” Dean barely tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

“Yea, sorry about that, I was assisting with a case, had to hand things over to someone else before I could leave. Sorry you had to...you know…” 

“...finding our fathers body...plan the wake and funeral and handle the mountain of paperwork on my own? Yea don’t worry about it.” Dean hated to act like such a prick to his brother, he loves sam and he is happy for him and his law school success but you would think finding out their father fell down the stairs would be enough for Sam to hightail it home, instead it took him 3 day and he lives barely 6 hours away in LA. 

“How are you handling all this Dean? You were a lot closer to dad than I was.” Sam was trying to be supportive by the sound of it, but still the statement just rubbed Dean the wrong way. 

“Yea? So does that mean it’s somehow easier for you than it is for me? You miss him don’t you? You're sad that he's dead right?” 

“Well yeah of course but-“

“Well so am I, so let’s just drop it.” Sam stayed silent.

The younger knew how dean could be and This is not how he wanted there first time seeing each other in nearly a year to go. He pushed back his long hair and sighed at the same time Dean did.

“So you hungry sammy?” The young was the peace offering and latched to it gratefully. Sam stood just a little straighter and nodded.

“Yea- Yea I could eat.” 

“Cool.” Dean moved to the kitchen knowing Sam would follow. 

“So...you're still going out with that Azazel guy?” Sam asked, Dean tried to distract himself with food preparation though he knew the question wouldn’t go away.

Pulling out some chilli and rice, he remembered how he had made this chili for dad...guess he won’t be eating it now.

“Yea...for now at least.” Dean answered. Running his fingers nervously through his hair. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Of all the conversations to distract Dean from all this dad stuff, this one is the least desirable. 

“Sorta of. It’s no paradise that’s for sure, sometimes he's just a little...strange. I don’t know...what about you, seeing anyone special?” Deflection, deans specialty.

“I’m seeing some girls but nothing special. I’m really focused on school right now, if I keep it up I’ll have my J.D in no time.” Dean couldn’t help but smile as he slid warmed food over to His younger brother. Resisting the urge to ruffle the giant's hair. Wow, talk about mood swings, but Dean just couldn’t help but be proud of his sammy. After mom died dad took it really hard, wasn’t himself for a few years and Dean practically raised Sam during that time. 

“That’s great sammy, you've always been a big old nerd, might as well make some money while ya do it.” Sam simply nodded as he dug in on the food in front of him, Groaning in satisfaction. 

“Dean I’ve missed your cooking so much-this is incredible!” Dean appreciated Sams comment but still very ‘subtly’ added,

“Come to visit me more often and you could get this kinda food all the time.” Sam didn't react much by way of responding and again dean didn’t want to press the issue. 

“Anyway the uh-the funeral and wake is tomorrow. I have a lot of prep work to do, I cleaned up your old room,new sheets and stuff so you can sleep there.” 

“Oh dean how domestic of you.” Sam joked with a sad eyed smile. 

“Shut up.” Dean returned gently.

“Anything I can help with for tomorrow. I already missed so much, I really am sorry dean.” Damn puppy dog eyes. 

“I know man, I’ll make a list of some things I need done, s’not much just some people to contact a few things to pick up.” 

“Dean...are you sure your-“

“I’m fine sam, seriously, drop it.” Dean might be ‘fine’ but Sam wasn’t, And didn’t feel like pretending like his older brother, he saw right through the mask Dean was accustomed to wearing. 

The silence was an even worse reminder. He watched Dean clean up for a while before he spoke again, quietly. 

“This is all happening so fast.” 

“Yea well...nobody ever sees death coming, weather its sudden or not. Dad had very specific will in case of his death, he wanted to be cremated before 5 days after his death.” That was a shock to the younger.

“Cremated?” 

“Yea.”

They shared another short silence before Sam spoke in a low near whisper 

“I never knew that…” and that bothered the younger Winchester.

There was so much about John that Sam felt he didn’t know. Yea things had been rocky between them and they never seemed to see eye to eye but that doesn’t mean Sam didn’t want to get to know his father and eventually grow to understand him more. 

He just always figured he’d have time, first after college then after grad school but now… well...guess he was pretty fucking wrong about that.


	2. The funeral

Dean and Sam both woke early for the funeral. John had a lot of special requested for his ‘going home ceremony’ 

One, It had to be In the morning before 11am.

Two, Everything, the flowers, the candles, and the visitors clothes had to be white. 

Three, The funeral was to be led by a woman dad knew named Ellen. Apparently she already knew what to say and was a great help to dean while planning the rituals that his dad had requested be done for the ceremony. 

The service was beautiful, and very spiritual which came as a surprise to both boys, Sam more than dean. Dean was starting to get used to their dads… untraditional ways. 

The odd superstitions, the spirituality, the interesting relics dean would find about the manor.

It didn't seem like this lifestyle was new to dad either. More like something he wasn’t Comfortable sharing with his sons just quite yet. Dean suspected his father was preparing to tell him what the deal was but never got a chance before the Accident with the stairs. 

At the end of the funeral John's remaining family, Sam and Dean, were asked to stand before the people so everyone could offer their condolences before they would all meet back at the manor for refreshments.

Some of the people were familiar to the boys, some not so much. 

“Dean, Sam.” The woman, Ellen, who ran the service came over to speak to the Winchester’s privately. 

“You boys have grown so much. Just know your father loved you dearly, he was so proud of both of you and spoke of you two all the time. Such special boys you two are.” 

Sam and Dean eyed each other with equal looks of confusion before Sam spoke up. 

“Umm I’m sorry Ellen but how did you and our dad know each other again.”

Ellen smiled with a twinkle in her eye like she knew some amazing secret. 

“Let’s just say we shared similar interests. Don’t worry about what boys. You will find out in due time. Just know if you need anything, no matter how odd it may seem I’ll be here to help all you have to do is ask.” Before they could ask she practically glided away. 

“Ok, that was-“

“Fucking weird? Because yeah it really was.” Dean finished for Sam “look I’m going to hit the can then we should head back to the manor.”

Sam intended to head to the car and wait for dean but a guy in the back stood out the the younger brother for no particular reason.

The guy was young, he must have been in his early 20 or so. He wore fitted black jeans and what look like his only button down shirt that was white and slightly wrinkled. Blond hair, pale green eyes, tall and coming right for Sam. the whites of his eyes reddened with the evidence of tears. 

“Hello um-I- I just wanted to say I’m sorry for your lost.” The gears in Sam's mind spun trying to figure out why this kid Seems so familiar but the young Winchester was sure he’d never seen his face before. 

“Um-thank you...have we...have we met before?” With wide eyes the kid answered.

“No. No I don’t think so.” 

“What did you say what your name was?” The future lawyer in Sam urged him to get to the bottom of this. 

“I didn’t say, but it’s Adam.” Adam...doesn’t sound familiar. 

“Right. Well I’m-“

“Sam, yea I know, They’ve been saying it all service, which was beautiful by the way.” Nervous, why was he so nervous sam thought to himself.

Adam reached out and shook Sam’s hand, immediately the shock of an electric feeling ran up The taller man's arm and straight to the center of his forehead. 

Sam ripped his hand away but I didn’t seem to matter. The taller winchester dropped to his knees as he was struck with a strange combination of familiar longing, pain, and a sense of duty. 

“Ah! Shit.” Sam exclaimed the epiphany moment leaving him as fast as it came. 

“Oh my god. Are you ok.” The young blond asked.

Dean, who had just come back from the restroom, was by his brothers side in a second. 

“Sam, Sammy? You ok?” Dean then turned to Adam, almost frantic “What happened?” 

“I don’t know I- we were taking and then he just got this headache or something.” 

“Dean I’m ok. Just a migraine I think.” By the time they looked up Adam (who was thoroughly freaked) was out the door and the church was empty.

“Seriously dean I’m good.” Deans' worry subsided but only slightly. 

“Alright. Come on sam lets get the car, well stop by the drug store pick you up some midol.”

“Shut up.” 

•••

The car ride was quiet but Sam could see Dean sneaking glances at him periodically.

“Dean I’m telling you I’m fine.” The oldest brother wasn’t convinced.

“Yea...so that happens often? The headache thing.”

“I mean, not the headache part...but sometime I just-I get these...rushes I guess, usually when I touch something or someone...by the way that kid I was talking to before it happened, did you know him?” 

“Nah, I thought you did.” 

“No, he said his name was Adam. ring any bells?” 

“Not one...he looked pretty torn up during the service though. You think dad knew him?” 

“I’m not sure.” Sam looked out the window and made a mental note to try and find out who this Adam kid was.

•••

The wake was everything you would expect a wake to be. Except dad had a lot more friends than the brothers expected. 

The only thing dean felt he could do was busy himself with good hosting.

So he cleaned small messes, filled and refilled drinks and appetizers only stopping when he was bombarded with the typical ‘sorry for your loss’ that never made him feel any better. 

Screw that he’d rather stay distracted. He made his way to the kitchen with 2 handfuls of dirty dishes. 

“Dean.” Sam's gigantor ass was sneakier than a damn ninja. Dean jumped and soapy dishes slipped from his fingers. Clashing into the dirty water bellow.

“Jesus sam, do I have to put a bell around your neck!”

Sam didn’t say anything, just waited for His brother to calm down.

Dean hated the feeling of eyes burning through the back of his head and knew that Sam being Sam would either never catch on or would blatantly ignore the fact that Dean just doesn’t feel like talking.

“What do you want Sam?” irritation sharp in Dean’s voice.

“I think you should sit down. Or slow down… you haven’t stopped moving or cleaning since this morning, I mean hell you’ve consoled more people than anyone here and it’s our dad who died.” 

“Yeah And?” 

“And? Dean… you haven’t said one thing since I got here about Dad, I haven’t even seen you react to his death-“

“Yea YOU didn’t see it! That doesn’t mean it didn’t happen sam! If you remember you got here 4 days after the fact, maybe I already got used to dealing with things on my own, and that’s how I would like to keep it! ON.MY.OWN!” Dean dropped a dish in the sink and heard the shatter of a glass but he didn’t care, just pushed past Sam and made his way upstairs. 

Dean wasn’t sure how long he Stowed away in his room, 15 min or an hour, possibly more. Sam appeared at the door standing nearly as tall as the frame itself. 

“Dean, don’t mean to disturb you or anything but it’s nearly time for people to leave. I’m not sure if you want to come down or not, but if not I can cover for you, get rid of everyone.” 

Dean wanted to say no. He wanted to say he was ok. That he planned all this out so he might as well follow through with it. That he could handle it, all if it...but he couldn’t. He was just tired. He couldn't lie anymore. Couldn’t pretend to be strong anymore. 

“Yea sammy. Do that. I just-I can’t.” And with that Sam stood in the doorway a little longer before closing the door softly and leaving Dean to fade away for another unknown amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up to a setting sun in his chair, which at his age is not a very good idea. He could hear the soft clanking of plates and silver below him. He stretched out his weary limbs and made his way downstairs.

The manor was empty now.

Sam was in the kitchen putting away the last of the nice China. 

“Wow, he cleans, he lawyers, is there anything he doesn’t do?” Deans voice was heavy with restless sleep but Sam didn’t mind he was still glad his brother finally opened up. 

“He Lawyers? Wow never heard that one before.” 

Dean figured out he might as well get this over with before Sam brings it up. 

“So what did you tell everyone?”

“The truth.” Said Sam, he finished wiping down the last dish, tossed the towel over his shoulder and turned to his brother.

“I said I wasn’t here when it happened, and I wasn’t here to help you afterwards. I told them you planned out everything, and that you deserve a little time to yourself to rest.” Regret shined in sams blue green puppy dog eyes. 

“Wow Sam...you didn’t have-“

“No I did dean. You were always the one to Hold everything together in this family. Me and dad, we would fight and argue, but you-you always kept things going. Even now, you're handling this all, and even though it may not seem like it, you're holding me together.” Dean was surprised at Sam's openness and felt a little bad for thinking that dad's death didn’t affect his brother as much as it did him when honestly...it might be affecting Sam worse.

“I was a shitty son dean.” Damn dean thought to himself, how could he let Sam think that. 

“You weren’t sammy.”

“I was dean. No matter what he did or said I had to do the opposite. He would say the sky was blue and i would say green just in spite of him. He tried to fix things between us these last few years, he tried so hard and I just-I was an ass about it….and now that his...his gone, I don’t even know why I resented him. If I didn’t have you dean...I’d be falling apart.” And it showed. Sam looked so worn down, more than he did a few hours ago. 

Currently Sam was a mirror reflection of Dean. Holding in all his emotions until he was practically splitting at the seems. This was not a trait dean wished to share with his sibling.

Just when the moment was becoming emotionally uncomfortable for both the brothers the doorbell rang.  
Dean rolled his eyes

“Hope it’s not another damn casserole, what ever happened to a sorry your dad died pie?”

Sam snorted at his brother's poor attempt of a joke.

“Oh yea that reminds me. I hope you weren’t save that last slice of apple caramel pie in the fridge.”

Dean stopped short as his stomach plummeted, If the doorbell hadn’t rung again dean would have kicked sams ass. 

To their surprise, Adam kid was standing on the front porch. 

His white button down was replaced with a vintage tool band tee and his black vans so run down they probably had holes right through to the bottom.

“Um hi, I’m sorry to stop by so late...it’s just- I was worried about Sam with the thing that happened earlier.” The brothers heard his kind words but they were more concerned about whatever Adam was holding awkwardly behind his back.

“Oh yea I um I saw this cafe around the corner and they have the best pies. I don’t know if you like-“ Adam pulled one arm out holding a peach colored pastry box, Sam took note on how Adams other arm stayed firmly in place behind his back, dean took the offered pie immediately before Sam could even stop him. 

The tallest Winchester rolled his eyes 'dammit dean’ he thought to himself ‘do you have to be so easy? we know nothing about this guy’.

“Oh we like! We definitely like.” Dean took the offering willingly. Eyes going comically wide when he looked inside “Is this...apple caramel?” 

“Yea they said it’s their specialty. Is that ok?” Adam’s nervous eyes darted between Sam and Dean.

“Of course, why don’t you come in. We can all have a slice. Plus I have a feeling you're here for more than just offering us pie.” Adam couldn't agree more. 

The manor was spectacular, the young new York native blond had never been in a house so big. 

“This place...it’s amazing.” His eyes were practically sparkling as he took in the manor. 

“Thanks man, it’s been in the Winchester family for generations.” Adam was hit with a quick wave of Melancholy. He doesn’t have any family to speak of. Or at least he didn’t. 

Sam didn’t say much, he was preoccupied with whatever else Adam had behind his back and he was pretty sure it wasn’t another pie. 

•••

In the kitchen dean placed the pie on the counter and offered Adam a seat in one of the stools. The kid took it with a kind smile but for some reason that didn’t calm the unease Sam felt about this whole ‘Adam situation’ 

Dean cut 3 slices of pie, Adam took his and tucked right in, his ice green eyes widening in pleasure. 

“This is amazing!” Adan damn near exclaimed. 

“Best place in town, you should try the bacon pecan pie.” Deans gemstone green eyes match Adams in expression as he takes a bit into the sugary dessert. And Sam can’t take it anymore 

“Sorry to be blunt but, is there something your not telling us Adam?” Forks stop mid scoop and Adam eyes widened with a similar fear and worry they held when he first meet sam at the funeral. 

“Oh um well...kinda I guess. I don’t really know how to say it though. Haven’t been able to say it since I found out.” 

“Well let’s start with what you found out.” Dean Tried to assist but still Adam couldn't form the words, so sam added. 

“Does it have anything to do with whatever you’ve been clutching in your hands since you got here.” Adam shouldn’t have been shocked that Sam noticed and honestly he was grateful for the conversational in. 

“Yea um,well...I was adopted and this is the only biological family heirloom I have.” Adam unraveled the crumpled brown paper bag and slowly as if the most precious thing in the world, pulled out a powder blue baby blanket that ignited a gasp from both Sam and Dean. 

“Shit dean! Its our blanket!’’ 

“Let me see that.” Dean reaches for the soft blue knitted blanket but Adam tensed. “Please Adam, I’ll be careful.” 

The blanket was as soft as dean remembered, and in the corner, right where he expected it to be was the Winchester family crest that he had seen his whole life. A pentagram in a circle of tribal fire. And next to it is AW. Just like Sam's SW and Dean’s DW. 

“How did you get this?” Dean asked but he already had his speculation. 

“Like I said it was the only thing I had. My mother never explained how she got me...but she said I was wrapped in this blanket and um, I also had this. Adam pulled out his flattened wallet, it was basically empty except for a folded paper he pulled out and handed to sam. 

“Dean, come look at this.” A picture of a young John Winchester. It was rough and it was creased but it was dad. 

“Wait a minute...I-I’ve seen this before.” Sam started “Look at the edges, it looks like it’s been torn out of something. Dean, where’s that family album, the one with the Winchester crest and green cover.” 

“I just boxed it up today, it’s at the top of the stairs by the attic door.” Sam took off, Dean and Adam followed close behind. The boxes were right where Dean left them. 

Sam started ruffling through one and dean another.  
They were too busy to notice the attic door slowly creaking open, but Adam saw. 

“Umm guys. Does your attic door always do that?”  
Dean looked up first and he was understandably surprised, that door had been nearly impossible to open this morning. 

“What the hell. It was completely stuck this morning.” Sam didn’t think much of it, too preoccupied with finding this album. He reassured dean flippantly.

“You probably worked it loose trying to get in this morning. No big deal. Ah and here’s the album.” But dean just stared at the now open attic door before he realized Sam had been calling him. 

“Dean? Dean, You wanted these boxes inside right?” 

“Umm Yea I did.” But something about it didn’t rest right with the eldest Winchester. This whole day was just getting more and more bizarre.

“Cool I’ll grab this one.” Sam picked up the box with ease and made his way through the now unstuck door. 

They hadn’t been in this room for years. It was dusty but still full of life. Old book and boxes marked with Sam and Deans names, forgotten but not gone. Old toys full of sentimental value all around them and admittedly a distraction for all three Winchester boys. 

Adam may not have anything in this room but he still felt a kinship to the feeling of nostalgia and what could have been. 

They looked around, each on their own little missions. 

Sam is looking at an old bookshelf. Family album still clutched tightly under his arm. 

Dean through a box labeled ‘Mary’

And Adam, Adam found a chest, he was drawn to it. 

He tried to wipe his eyes clean but no matter how he looked at it, it seemed to have a surreal glow coming from inside of it. 

It was awe-inducing and though he tried to call for Sam or Dean he couldn’t do anything but kneel before the chest and look inside. 

A huge book sat at the top, it looked so old he barely wanted to touch it for fear of it falling apart. When he did he knew it was more stable than it appeared. The book had its own strength about it that felt almost contagious. 

On the dark green cover was, what had Sam called, the Winchester family Crest, made out of some shiny brown metal, most likely copper. 

He smoothed his fingers along the pages which were made from a thick and stable parchment. 

The penmanship was divine. It was artistic, which had always been a love of Adams. 

The first page had an inscription. Which Adam foolishly read aloud.

“Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid In the night,  
The oldest of God’s are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought,  
In this night and in this hour I call upon and ancient power,  
Bring your powers to we brothers three,  
We want the power, give us the power.”

Without warning the house seemed to shake around them.

Adam let out a squeak that would have been embarrassing but this was his first west coast earthquake and he could already tell he wasn’t a fan.

Sam and Dean rushed to his side and just as they did a bright light shone on them through the window along with a feeling of warmth. Just as quickly as it came it subsided. 

“What the fuck was that? Dean asked, Sam shrugged but Adam was starting to suspect that wasn’t an earthquake at all.

But was he completely crazy? To think….

Was it possible?

Magic?

“Um I’m not sure and I know this sounds  
Insane, but possibly..the receiving of our magical powers? I was reading this incantation-” Adam started But was quickly interrupted by Sam 

“You what?!?”

“It was in this book I found.” Adam picked up the Heavy book of shadow and showed it to his newly discovered brothers.

“An incantation, what kind of incantation?” Dean asked.

“It said something about there being 3 essentials of magic. time, feeling and the phases of the moon. I mean if we were ever going to do this, now midnight on a full moon, is the most powerful time.” 

“We? I’m sorry you included me into this?” Dean asked. 

“No he included all of us, here look,” sam took the book from Adams hands trying to ignore the power he felt with contact. “Bring your powers to we brothers three’ it’s a book of witchcraft.” 

“Let me see this-“ Dean took the book from Sam to look over it himself while Sam kept talking.

“Alright you know what this-this is ridiculous, I mean magic?”

“Hey the book is in your attic, and look I mean, crystals over there, tarot cards over here, and that shelf looks like a full damn apothecary!” Adam wasn’t wrong.

“So dad was a little, new age, that doesn’t mean he was-he was a witch!” The middle tried to reason. 

“Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me sam.” Adam said with a know it all smirk, he was right again, which was kinda pissing Sam off. 

“Dean can you please tell him that magic doesn’t exist.”  
Dean opened his mouth to talk but one thought kept rushing through his head, his dads words. 

‘Magic is a real son, lots of things are real, one day, you’ll understand.’

“I-“ the eldest Winchester was at a crossroads. 

“...Dean?” 

“Sammy I can’t-I can't say that for sure. I mean this, it all seems crazy but...what if it’s real. I mean you had to feel that, and the light from the window.” 

“No Dean this is crazy. There’s no proof.”

“I’m not saying it’s sane, I'm just saying...we can’t rule anything out.” Adam crossed his arms defiantly. 

“Ok fine, you know what, you guys can board the train to hogwarts if you want but me, I’m staying in the real world. Now it’s late and I’m going to bed.” 

“It is getting late.” Dean said, looking at Adam. 

“Do you need a place to stay Adam...I mean you are...our brother I guess.” Before the youngest Winchester could speak Sam opened his mouth.

“Dean...look, no offense Adam, the evidence you have is compelling but, I mean we don’t know you. You’re just going to let him stay here?” 

“What the hell sam, this isn’t a court case! He’s our brother. I can feel it.” 

“I’m not saying he isn’t but we still don’t know him or why he came back. I’m sorry but I’m just not comfortable with a stranger staying in the room next to me!” Dean was ready to argue the issue further when Adam interrupted.

“Hey no please don’t fight over me...thanks for the offer dean but I- I’m staying with a friend anyway. I just really felt the need to meet you guys, come to the funeral and all that.” Dean wasn’t convinced and he so badly felt the need to protect what was left of his family.

“ Yea well, just promise me one thing, don’t leave town without saying goodbye, in fact you should come over tomorrow for lunch, I’m a killer cook, Sam can tell you that if he takes his head out his ass.” Sam huffed and Adam laughed.

“Yea um that sounds great actually.” Really really great Adam thought to himself 

“Good. Sam will be there too.” Dean gave the middle brother a look that said ‘stop being a dick and look at the kid.’ Sam was starting to feel just a little bad. 

“Yeah of course...look Adam it’s not that I don’t like you or anything, it just-”

“No sam I get it, strange person strolls into town for your dads funeral then reveals his your long lost brother...I get it. I’d be a little sus’ed out too.” 

•••

After Adam left, Sam and Dean both retreated to their rooms. This day has been exhausting.  
Right when Dean was brushed, changed and ready to sleep his phone rang. 

The screen read Azazel . Shit sometimes he forgot he even had a boyfriend. 

“Um hey Azazel, what’s up?” Dean couldn't call Azazel by any nicknames the guy hated them. Just Azazel. 

“Hello dean. Sorry I couldn’t be at your fathers funeral today. You know I would have if I didn’t have This business trip. How are you?” His voice was always so smooth but still even when he was saying the sweetest of things it felt cold, almost empty. Like he was reading from a script. A very well written script but a script none the less.

“I’m ok...actually no, not really. Today was exhausting.” 

Dean proceeded to tell him all about the funeral wake and meeting their long lost brother, leaving out of course the reading of an incantation from an ancient book of spells and possibly coming from a long line of witches. He didn’t want to sound crazy.

“Wow dean. That’s heavy. Maybe I could come over and offer my comfort in person?” He could practically hear Azazel's raised eyebrow and sex eyes. 

“That sounds nice Azazel, but I’m really tired tonight. Maybe tomorrow?” The line was silent for so long dean thought the call might have dropped but then Azazel answered almost robotically. 

“That sounds good, maybe I can come to this lunch and meet this new brother of yours.”

“Umm.” Azazel hardly ever wants to get involved in deans family life so he doesn’t want to discourage him but also this thing with Adam and Sam seems so...private.

“I don’t know Azazel this whole thing is a little bit...sensitive.” Yea that’s one way to put it dean thought. 

“I’m you boyfriend dean, I should be with you at times like this, we love each other right?” 

“Yea of course but it just-“

“Then I don’t see what the problem is dean, to people who love each other should be with each other in times like this, I already missed enough not being able to support you today. Please dean, plus I would love to share something with you and it would be nice if your family was there for it too.” Damn it dean, don’t do this. He thought to himself but what came out his mouth and what he wanted to say didn’t correspond.

“Umm ok I guess. Come over around 2 ok.” 

“Great, get some sleep beautiful, I’ll see you then.”

“Ok night Azazel.” Fuck me. Dean thought as he tossed his phone on the bed beside him. 

This was a strange night indeed. 

•••

Azazel hung up the phone and couldn’t help but grin. 

He’d been ‘courting’ the eldest Winchester for weeks and it was finally time. Who would have thought it would be so hard to get all three brothers together and to the book. 

His boss was starting to get impatient and if he didn’t get on it he would be terminated and that bitch was going to be next in line, not if he can fucking help it. 

“Sir we have arrived.” The driver announced. Azazel looked out the dark closed window at his apartment building right besides the law firm he was set up in. 

The demon had worked to damn hard to put all of this together no way in hell he was going to fail and let that fucking whore take his spot.


End file.
